


New Year's Eve

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drunk, and some New Year's Eve traditions just have to be upheld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Fox must have felt pretty bad about scheduling their show and their contestants through Christmas and New Year's Eve, because the party they threw was  _nice._ Everyone had just gotten back from their hometowns, and the Christmas spirit was finally dying down. Unfortunately, contestants had rehearsals beginning again in two days, and this New Year's party was going to be the last bit of fun and relaxation they'd get for a while. The finale was only three weeks away, and everyone had to step his or her game up, soon.

Jennel was wandering aimlessly, holding a little plastic champagne glass full of sparkling cider. She propped herself on the very edge of the armrest of a massive couch facing the wall on which the countdown was projected. She took a moment to just absorb everything going on in the room around her.

A small minibar on the far side of the room was serving all kinds of sodas and sparkling beverages, but no alcohol, not even for the older contestants. Jennel spotted Simon hanging around the minibar, engaged in a deep conversation with LA. LA was passionate about everything he did, and he seemed to be vehemently agreeing to something that Simon was trying to explain to him. Jennel shook her head at the sight of the two men, and averted her gaze to the opposite corner of the room, where most of Fifth Harmony had taken over a little couch. The boys from Emblem 3 were on another couch adjacent to Fifth Harmony's, and Jennel watched as Keaton's eyes lingered for a bit too long on Lauren, who was completely engrossed in whatever joke Camila was telling.

She began scanning the room for the other two judges, finding Demi in no time, laughing with Cece near a far wall. Britney was nowhere to be found. Jennel pushed herself off of the couch armrest, dropping into the empty seat on the couch directly below it.

"Where's Britney?" Jennel asked to the group of people also seated on the couch.

"Where is Britney  _ever?_ " Beatrice answered. Jennel laughed hard, because the girl was beyond her years, and funnier than most people Jennel's age. Carly gave Beatrice a look, but Beatrice paid her no mind, continuing her joke to Jennel.

"Even when she's here, she's not  _here…"_  She said under her breath. Jennel laughed again, and Carly angled her body away from Beatrice, engaging in conversation with Diamond.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jennel said, pulling Beatrice into a half-hug.

"I try." Beatrice shot back; flipping her hair from beneath the beanie she seemed to always be wearing.

Jennel laughed and picked herself up from the couch, leaving the Teens to their own. She was making her way towards the minibar to set her little plastic glass down when Cece intercepted her.

"Hey, we only have forty minutes until the ball drops." She said quickly, under her breath.

"Right…" Jennel questioned, confused as to why Cece was being so… undercover.

"Well, do you wanna get drunk or not?" Cece laughed, grabbing Jennel's hand and dragging her towards Demi, who had been watching the entire exchange. They reached their mentor, who reached out and squeezed Jennel's hip.

"Hey girl." She smiled.

"Um…" Jennel raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Is there… alcohol here?"

Demi pushed a finger to Jennel's lips. "Shhh." Her eyes narrowed and her face broke into a smirk, and she turned on her heel, walking towards the bar. Cece pushed a confused Jennel from behind, egging her on and forcing her to follow in Demi's footsteps.

Jennel's feet landed her next to Demi just in time to hear the end of Demi ordering "three". No specification of the type of drink, just 'three.' The bartender didn't bat an eyelash, and Jennel watched as he made three drinks with vodka and what looked like some sort of sparkling juice. He pushed the glasses towards Demi, who in turn handed one to Cece and one to Jennel.

"This never happened," she said, raising her glass in a toast.

"No, not at all," Cece added.

"I don't even know what we're talking about," Jennel finished, clinking her glasses with the other two girls'.

They all giggled before starting their drinks, and as Jennel would soon find out, that was the first of many that night. In thirty five minutes, she'd managed to down three of those sparkling vodka drinks that she still didn't have a name for, and there had definitely been multiple rounds of shots at some point in the night.

She wasn't  _plastered_  (Cece was), but Jennel was definitely drunk. Demi, on the other hand, was surprisingly put together. She stopped when the other girls stopped- Jennel had to put a cap on Cece when the blonde started stumbling.

There was still six minutes on the countdown, and more and more people had found their way into the party. It was made up of an interesting mix of contestants, celebrity judges, and a good amount of cast and crew- Jennel could pick out multiple make-up artists and her stylist without too much trouble.

It wasn't until Drew appeared in front of Demi, asking stupidly and in a slurred voice if he could be her New Year's kiss, that Jennel realized that almost everyone was drinking. Drew definitely was, and whatever Paige was sipping was most definitely not sparkling cider. The Stromberg boys of Emblem 3 looked like they were feeling good, and a few of Fifth Harmony girls were laughing too loud.

"Hey, Bea." Jennel giggled as Beatrice brushed past her. "I love you, okay?"

Beatrice held back a small smile as her eyes flicked to the empty glass in Jennel's hand. "Alcohol is bad for you Jennel." She clicked her tongue before returning to the couch with Carly and Diamond.

Jennel felt fuzzy and turned her attention back to Drew, who was trying desperately to convince Demi to be his New Year's kiss.

"Now what kind of judge would I be if I went around kissing the contestants?" She asked playfully.

"Um… a hot one." Drew got the words out, then smiled, proud of himself. Jennel snorted at his complete incompetence when under the influence.

"Good one, Drew. Good one." She patted him on the back, hoping he understood that kissing Demi tonight would be a dead mission. She was  _Demi_  and she didn't just kiss people left and right. Drew ultimately gave up, and Jennel and Demi watched in amusement as he sought out Cece and began an animated conversation with her, his next victim.

"No New Year's Eve kiss for you, hmmm?" Jennel asked Demi, downing the last of her last drink.

"Nope, making out with my hand again I suppose. I've done it before, it's not so bad." Demi replied.

"Making out? I thought it was just supposed to be a kiss." Jennel toyed. "And to think, all these years I've been doing it wrong." Demi laughed, bumping Jennel with her hip.

"We've only got two minutes, come on." She grabbed Jennel's arm and pulled her towards the couch that everyone was crowded onto, and Jennel watched her stumble for just a moment before catching herself. She was drunk after all- she was just better at hiding it.

The couch was overrun with people, and Demi and Jennel were forced to circle around and lean against the back of it as the first real countdown began. Sixty seconds left of 2012.

Jennel felt drunk, foggy and happy and reckless. She grabbed the back of the couch in front of her for support, holding herself up. Demi slipped an arm around Jennel's waist, leaning into her carelessly.

"Thirty secondsssssssss," she sing-songed as the clock clicked down, dragging out the S. Jennel giggled and wrapped her arm around Demi's waist too, almost losing balance for a moment as she let go of the couch in front of her.

"How excited are you," Jennel began, giggling again and slurring, "to enter this new year with the one and only Jennnnnelllllllll."

" _So_  excited," Demi whispered loudly, pulling Jennel towards her into a sloppy hug.

There were people flashing all over the TV, celebrities that Jennel realized Demi was probably friends with, celebrities she'd never heard of before, and thousands of people all packed tightly into Times Square, looking drunk and freezing and almost as excited as Jennel felt. The clock hit 20 seconds, and Jennel felt Demi's hand find purchase on her hip and squeeze again.

"Why do you do that?" Jennel asked innocently, genuinely wanting the answer to the question. Demi didn't even ask what Jennel meant; she knew that her touch caught the other girl's attention.

"Because I like touching you." In her drunken mind, the words had made more sense. After they'd left her mouth, Demi realized that they could be interpreted differently than she'd meant them. Or maybe that was how she meant them? She couldn't organize her thoughts. Any semblance of focus she'd had was then completely wiped clean as Jennel's hand found Demi's hip, and she squeezed lightly there in return, offering Demi a small smile as explanation.

As Demi looked up at Jennel's eyes, she saw the smile drop from Jennel's face, and she was met with a look much silkier than she expected when she met the younger girl's eyes. They froze there for a moment, Demi at a loss for words and Jennel trying to rationalize what had just changed between them.

There were nine seconds until 2013, and Jennel had just made some drunken revelations. Demi watched as Jennel's eyes locked onto her lips and then drew their way up her face, making eye contact and looking almost as though she were asking for permission. In her drunken haze, Demi couldn't think of a single reason not to give it to her.

Five seconds.

"Would you…" Jennel began, struggling to form the sentence she desperately needed to get out.

As it was, Demi knew exactly what was coming next, and pushed her lips up onto Jennel's before Jennel could stumble over her question. It wasn't really a New Year's kiss, because there were still four seconds until the ball dropped when it began. There were three seconds left on the clock when their lips parted and what had just happened began to register in their brains, and there were two seconds left when their lips touched for a second time.

Jennel couldn't think, but she could feel, and it was all soft and warm and sexy. She kissed Demi harder, her lowered inhibitions driving her to draw her tongue along the bottom of Demi's lower lip. Demi's lips parted and when their tongues connected something inside of Jennel snapped, she was burning and she needed  _more_. The hand she had on Demi's waist slid upwards until Jennel was holding Demi's face in her hands, her fingers sliding back into soft tresses of chocolate hair as her tongue pressed harder into Demi's mouth.

The ball dropped, and there was cheering and screaming and everything around them was moving a mile a minute, but all Demi could feel was Jennel's tongue on her own and the light tugging at her hair. She had both hands on Jennel's face, and the thought flickered through her head that they were making out in plain sight of everyone around them, but she couldn't be bothered to worry about it because Jennel's hands were tangled in her hair and holding the back of her neck and it all just felt too  _right_  to try and stop.

When they parted, there was silence in the room save for the continuous cheering of the people in Times Square. It would have been uncomfortable had either of the girls noticed, but Demi couldn't pull her eyes from Jennel's lips, even as she spoke.

"We shouldn't have done that," Demi whispered, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Oops," Jennel smiled against Demi's mouth as she leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
